Virtual Villagers Wiki
Since May 2, 2009, this village currently has Tribal Chiefs and survivors. A total number of villagers present in this village until now. VV1.jpg|Virtual Villagers: A New Home|link=Virtual Villagers: A New Home File:Vv2.jpg|Virtual Villagers 2: The Lost Children|link=Virtual Villagers 2: The Lost Children Vv3 banner340x200.jpg|Virtual Villagers 3: The Secret City|link=Virtual Villagers 3: The Secret City Vv4 boxshot 600.jpg|Virtual Villagers 4: The Tree of Life|link=Virtual Villagers 4: The Tree of Life Vv5.jpg|Virtual Villagers 5: New Believers|link=Virtual Villagers 5: New Believers VVO2.jpg|Virtual Villagers Origins 2|link=Virtual Villagers Origins 2 What's your favorite Virtual Villagers game? A New Home The Lost Children The Secret City The Tree of Life New Believers Origins 2 This wiki is still growing, and is not yet complete. If you have any questions, contact Zmario, ConTraZ VII, or DanceGuy151, this wiki's most active admins. • • • Since May 2, 2009, *' articles' were created. *' images' were uploaded. *' users' are still active to date. *' edits' were made on the wiki. *Official Virtual Villagers website *Official Developer's website *Encyclopedia Gamia Today is , , . The time is Virtual Villagers: A New Home, also known just as Virtual Villagers (and as Virtual Villagers: Origins on mobile), is a simulation game created by the company Last Day of Work. The game follows the villagers of a tribe that, following a volcanic eruption on their previous home, has been stranded on the east side of the mysterious island of Isola... :Read more > > > Virtual Villagers: The Lost Children, or simply known as Virtual Villagers 2, is the second installment of the Virtual Villagers series. A group of villagers have been living peacefully on the western side of Isola. The unknown side of the island is discovered when 2 villagers decide to enter a dark cave... :Read more > > > Virtual Villagers: The Secret City, or Virtual Villagers 3 as it is commonly known, is centered around a group of villagers who discovered an abandoned city on the northern side of the fictional island of Isola. The city has fallen into ruins, and the player must aid the villagers who repair the city... :Read more > > > Virtual Villagers 4: The Tree of Life is the fourth Virtual Villagers game, which takes place after Virtual Villagers: The Secret City. Life on Isola is diminishing, so you need to revive the island. These villagers travel to a new part of the island and find a dying tree, the Tree of Life... :Read more > > > Virtual Villagers 5: New Believers is the fifth installment of the Virtual Villagers franchise. It takes place in a village of masked "heathens" native to the Isola islands. Explorers from the Tree of Life village are captured by the Heathens and must deal with life among these hostile, superstitious people. It is also in the center of Isola... :Read more > > > Virtual Villagers Origins 2 is a new Virtual Villagers game coming out for Mobile/Tablet devices, and possibly PCs afterwards. Announced in June of 2017 by Last Day of Work, the game is separate from VV: Origins which is a remake of a new home. Unlike VV: Origins it will not be a remake of a past game, but a new game with improved graphics. :Read more > > > Category:Browse